La Mercades De Lilas
by Instant Darkness
Summary: NO PUEDES SER UNA MERCADER!/ por que Akyra ! / Para ser la mejor, tienes que destruir a los mejores / ¿Quien eres tu? / mi querido lobo solitario / ¿Por que yo?/ Raiden... / ¿estas lista?/ Entiéndelo, ya nada es igual / todos somos objetos, esperando al mejor postor/ cuando se satisfacen, solo te dejan OC x OC, escenas no aptas para sensibles, mutilaciones y demás, no criticar


A veces la vida es rara, esta vez conocerás un poco del verdadero trabajo de una mercader, ella no es una mercader ordinaria, ella puede conseguirte los objetos más perturbadores, pero los más caros y extraños

Podrá conseguirte todo lo que tus fantasías mórbidas deseen, y además también puede cumplir otro tipo de trabajos, por módicos precios, pero su forma de cobrar no es muy casual, pero es mejor que leas algunas de las atrocidades que consigue, para saber si tú también quieres una

Con ustedes, La mercader de las Lilas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akyra miro la ventana, sabía que pronto la hora se acercaría y un nuevo encargo se sumaría, se sentía algo mal por lo que hacía su familia la veían como una madre, una hermana, una persona buena que siempre estaría con ellas apoyándolas, aunque parte de eso era verdad, lo de ser buena no era muy cierto

Ya hace 6 meses que tenía este trabajo, pero ya tenía la fama como si fueran años, tantos encargos, tantos objetos, que al principio cuestionaron su cordura, cosa la cual ya había perdido, pero fue eso lo que la hacían salir todas las noches, quería saber que sería lo nuevo de la noche, pero también quería encontrarse con el…

-Buenas noches- dijo la última pequeña subiendo las escaleras a punto de dormir, se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, Eli y Kord acompañaban a la chica aun con los ojos pesados de sueño, el reloj de su muñeca sonó, avisándole la hora y que era ya tiempo de prepararse

-bueno yo me voy, que tengan buenas noches- dijo Akyra levantándose, rápidamente Eli subió al segundo piso muerto del cansancio, quedando a solas con Kord, ambos se miraron y una tensión empezó a formarse, la extraña pareja tuvo ciertas peleas por una chica que Kord conoció en una de sus tantas misiones con la banda de Shane, el día que consiguieron a Rookie, ella ya había causado varias discusiones y aún seguían, un profundo odio se formó en el pecho de la Stahl hacia la chica de cabello blanco, con la mirada fría se despidió con la cabeza y salió derecho, ya se estaba haciendo tarde

Monto su meca Leopardo de las nieves y se digirió a su casa, en la caverna Nefasta, todo el camino se fue pensando en todo lo que hacía, tener una doble vida ya era algo cansador pero no podía decirle a su familia que era una mercader y menos de ese tipo, sabía lo que haría Eli, entre pensamientos el tiempo paso rápido y llego a su casa en poco tiempo, estaciono la meca en la entrada y rápidamente entro a su hogar

Miro por todas partes el ambiente cálido y acogedor de este, subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de esta, sonrió grandemente y empezó a buscar algunas cosas para la noche

No podía salir con su ropa casual, para estas ocasiones buscaba algo lindo que ponerse, algo en ella le decía que debía verse bien, que la impresión de linda chica la haría ganar más prestigio, pero también lo hacía porque quería sentir que mirada le daba él. Se decidió por unas botas altas negras con taco, un jeans del mismo color ajustados, que hacían resaltar sus largas piernas, una blusa violeta pegada al cuerpo con unos guantes largos también negros, su cinturón de babosas se encontraba alrededor de su cintura y su lanzadora de muñeca ya estaba puesta, tanto negro hacia que su piel blanca resaltara de una manera muy extraña, pero muy deseable, su cabello suelto con algo de maquillaje se encontraba lista para la noche, se miró por última vez en el espejo, no se sentía completa, así que decidió ponerse un collar de amatista con turmalina ébano, feliz con su aspecto bajo a la sala, sin saber que alguien la esperaba

Un chico alto de piel entre morena y blanca de ojos cafeces, esperaba pacientemente, de cabello negro hasta los hombros de 20 años, vestía una chamarra café con capucha, pantalones negros unos guantes completos, a su lado tenía un casco de gotcha sin cabeza y un machete en su espalda, varias de sus babosas malvadas en su cinturón con un lanzadora muy parecida a la de Blite

La sonrisa de Akyra no pudo ser mayor, se dirijo algo apresurada y se puso delante de chico con una sonrisa sádica de esas que invocaban a los oscuros pensamientos, el chico se levantó dejando ver su gran altura, Akyra al lado de él se veía muy pequeña, un extraño contraste

-pensé que no vendrías hoy, no quería hacer el trabajo yo sola- dijo en un pequeño puchero con un toque algo infantil

-andando, hoy estaremos algo ocupados, al parecer alguien que estábamos buscando se contactó con nosotros, y tiene algo que nos podía interesar- dijo con una voz fría y grave, Akyra sonrió grandemente, sabía muy bien de quien hablaba

-entonces me estás hablando del creador de las lolitas slaves toys- su acento infantil aún seguía presente, pero en tono más macabro

-el mismo- se dirijo a la salida secundado de Akyra, al salir se pudo ver una meca igual a la de Eli, solo que negra con toques grises, con el motor rojo estacionada al lado del peculiar felino, ambos montaron su mecas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se dirigían a la caverna fin del mundo

Para muchos esta caverna era deshabitada, pero de noche aun en lo más profundo, se podía ver un pequeño pueblo con 5 edificios cada uno con 13 pisos, varias casas y algunos otros lugares muy lujosos, en los 5 edificios principales se encontraba el burdel y mercado negro más grande de bajoterra, parafilia, zoofilia, necrofilia, incesto, todo tipo de placer y morbo podrías encontrar en estos lugares, también los mercados de contrabando gigantescos, venta de órganos, drogas, objetos, animales, cosas de todo tipo encontrabas aquí, pero todo con relación a lo malvado

Era aquí en donde la pareja trabajaba desde hace ya 5 meses el lugar no fue fácil de conseguir, pero el trabajo puede mover montañas, lograron entrar ya que en uno de sus encargos no pidieron la paga habitual, sino que a su comprador le pidieron algo a cambio, una pequeña casa con lujos en lo más pequeño, era conocida por su ambiente extraordinariamente inusual y su decoración mórbida para los ojos de la cordura, aquí recibían sus clientes escuchando los pedidos que buscaban y empezando a buscar lo que necesitaban

Ese es el trabajo de una mercader ¿o no?

Fueron 3 horas de viaje largo, pero valían la pena para ellos, al llegar al lugar muchos figaron la vista en ellos, sabían perfectamente que hacían, por eso nadie se metía con ellos, la última vez que alguien llego a confrontarlos, ese cliente tuvo la entrega más rápida de todos

Un ser humano para ser el conejillo de indias de tan extraño científico, desde ese momento muchos de los mercaderes decidieron retirarse de ese lugar, no quería hacer competencia con algo tan fuerte

Amaba ser considerada peligrosa, era una sensación superior que la hacía sentir muy bien, volteo su cabeza y vio a su compañero como veía con odio a un grupo de hombres que la veían fijamente, rio divertida y se puso a la par de su amigo

-vamos Raiden- como le decía por cariño –apura la meca que vamos a llegar tarde, además como siempre te ganare en la carrera- acelero el motor en señal de apuesta, una mirada desafiante se cruzó por los ojos del chico, en un 2 por 3 ambos ya estaban a la velocidad máxima, por mucho la velocidad de Raiden era extraordinaria, vio al final de la calle su residencia de trabajo al ver atrás veía a la rubia ya con la expresión de la perdida, freno su meca y espero a su amiga

-al parecer hoy me ganaste- otro puchero, ambos entraron en la residencia, estacionaron las mecas y entraron al hogar

-Raiden, espera aquí mientras voy por algunas cosas- el pelinegro asintió fríamente, sentándose en los sofás recubiertos de un extraño cuero

Akyra fue a la cocina, buscando 3 copas y una botella de un viejo vino, sabía que a su nuevo cliente amaba el buen vino, volvió a la sala y vio a Raiden pensando fríamente, le encantaba esos momentos donde podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos con palabras sin sentido

-así que el lobo solitario y la pantera sospechosa ahora son solo uno- se arrecosto a su hombro sirviendo las copas de vino

-amas hacer eso ¿verdad?- tomo una de las copas de vino, bebiendo la exquisita bebida

-si no lo amara no sería yo- beso la mejilla de Raiden con un pronunciado sonrojo, el oji café volteo la mirada

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto extrañado

-no te hagas el desentendido, sé que me diste ese collar que tanto quería, enserio muchas gracias- acentuó con gran sonrojo, el solo sonrió pasando su brazo sobre los hombros, aprisionando la chica en sencillo abrazo, ambos se sintieron felices por la cercanía del otros, pero un golpe en la puerta obligo a que se separaran

-entrad, la puerta está abierta- dijo Akyra al separarse del abrazo, Raiden recupero su posición original, por la puerta entro un hombre de unos 30 años, su ropa casual y su vista perdida no lo hacían ver como a quien se sabía que era

-es un gusto que por fin haya aceptado nuestra invitación señor Osorno- Akyra hablo cordialmente, invitándolo a sentarse y ofreciéndole una copa de vino, el cual acepto gustosamente

-para mi es el gusto, sería un honor entablar negocios con tan buenos mercaderes- respondió tomando un poco de la copa

-pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber de qué trata su negocio- su voz fría se sintió lúgubre, la sonrisa del hombre se extendió y en medio de una sonrisa exclamo

- Yo creo Esclavas Lolita de juguete. En caso de que no sepan a qué me refiero es muy simple: Transformo chicas jóvenes en juguetes sexuales fácilmente manejables .Eso .Ellas no pueden escapar, ni resistirse ,ni decir algo; ellas solo están ahí para tu diversión sádica .Curioso del por qué?-

-señor Osorno, usted y nosotros tendremos grandes negocios- termino de decir Akyra con un tono escalofriante…


End file.
